


Anger and Lust

by immortalpramheda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anger, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Lust, One Shot, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalpramheda/pseuds/immortalpramheda
Summary: Force Bond session set between TLJ and TROS.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Anger and Lust

The sound disappears into a vortex of contained stillness. He freezes in place. He’s alone in his chambers, the white walls and artificial light staining his eyes into a constant white haze. He slowly turns, careful not to startle her but he knows she already feels they’ve connected.

She’s facing away from him. The first thing he notices is her hair. It’s back in three buns, that same hairstyle she had when they first met. That same hairstyle she had as a child in the memory he saw when they touched hands. Her outfit is different too. Last time it was more muted greys, now it's white. As white as the walls in his chambers. And a brown band on her upper right arm, the place where she got a scar when they fought together.

He watches her for a moment, her breaths uneasy, her shoulders shakily moving up and down. “Rey,” he finally says.

Her body tenses up. “I don’t want to do this now.”

Still, they could only see each other. Her surroundings blurred out as though she were right here in this room. “Are you alone?”

She begins to turn around but then stops. “Are you decent?”

He stifles a chuckle. “Yes.”

“Are you sure? If you’re lying the _least_ you could do is put on a cowl or something to save me from what happened last time.” She was moody, as she had been most of the time lately.

“I’ve never lied to you,” he says calmly. He never had. He wouldn’t be able to even if he’d wanted.

She turns with her hand above her forehead in case she needed to block her eyes. But when he comes into view and she sees that he’s fully dressed, complete with a cape and all, she takes it away and a look of aggression covers her face. “ _What_ do you want?”

He doesn’t respond, he just looks at her and takes her all in. He wasn’t sure what to think, it had been weeks since they last connected and she’d changed since then. She’d regressed back into her former self, as though what they went through together had never happened.

“What?” she says impatiently.

“Your hair. You changed it back,” he says, taking a step closer to her. “I liked it better down.”

Her eyes flare up and she bares her teeth. “ _You_ don’t get to have an opinion about that.”

“Why did you change it?”

She is enraged as she barges on past him. “None of your business.”

He follows her. She is still angry about how they’d left things. “I never asked you to join the dark side.”

She comes to a stop and pivots around, crossing her arms across her chest. “You didn’t huh? Because it sure sounded like that’s what you were proposing.”

She was looking at him intently and it somewhat scared him but also made him feel something else. “I’m sorry if it came out that way.”

“Sorry?” she says in disbelief. “Now you’re _apologising_?”

She sometimes got on his nerves. A lot of the time actually. “Why are you so—?”

She takes a step towards him. “So _what_?”

Anger begins to bubble up but he pushes it down. It isn’t who he is. Not around her.

She moves even closer so she’s only an arms width away from him. “You wish you had your mask so you could intimidate me.” She pauses for a moment to let that phrase settle. “No, so you can _hide_.”

His lip begins to quiver. His mask. He destroyed it because it made him _weak_. But being stripped back like he was now, he felt even weaker than he did with it on. She knew how to exploit his insecurities.

“I can see the churning emotions on your face,” she says. “You can’t hide from me. You can’t hide from the darkness. You can’t hide from the _light_.”

“You’re hiding too,” he snaps, startling her with the sound of his thundering voice. He gestures to her arm. “Why do you cover that up? Do you wish it had never happened?”

She turns away and places a hand on her arm protectively. “Sometimes I wish— that I’d ended it all _right_ there.” A hint of darkness comes over her tone which makes him feel unsettled.

“Why didn’t you kill me?” He wanted to know _why._ He was unconscious and she could have done it easily. They were enemies, she felt like he’d betrayed her. They were at odds with each other. Why didn’t she just _do_ it?

She turns back around and summons her lightsaber into her hand and ignites it. “Maybe I should have.” She lifts it up high in an attack pose.

He takes a few steps back. Their bond had strengthened even more since Snoke’s death and he didn’t know what was possible now. They’d never harmed each other through the bond, but he wasn’t willing to test it’s limits.

She pushes him up against the wall and he tries to call his lightsaber but she’s blocking the way. He looks up at her with frightened eyes and a look of remorse crosses her face. She lowers the lightsaber and throws it to the ground.

“Where are you?” she says through gritted teeth.

“Where are _you_?” he throws back at her. “We’re going to find the base sooner or later. You could spare us the trouble of invading innocent planets and tell us where you are.”

“We’re low in numbers, _thanks_ to you, and need all the protection we can get. I would _never_ reveal our location. We only managed to escape because of—“ She pauses as she meets his eyes. “Your uncle.”

There’s a sorrow in her eyes and he feels a sense of jealously. Jealousy that he helped _her_ after he’d tried to murder him in his sleep. “Have you seen him?”

She doesn’t break eye contact as she takes a few steps back. “He’s gone.”

He lets his jealously dissipate. At least he hadn’t had the _audacity_ to show up to her while ignoring him, his own nephew.

“How is your rule as Supreme Leader going?” she asks.

He looks away, he didn’t like the sound of that name coming out of her mouth in relation to him. “Fine,” he huffs.

“Your second in command, he doesn’t like you very much.”

“Hux is an _idiot_!” he yells. “He’s incompetent and a _burden_ to my leadership.”

“And _you’re_ too unstable to be in charge.” She shrugs nonchalantly. “Better to be incompetent than unstable.”

He stays stoic and doesn’t let her insults get to him. “What are you saying?”

“Be careful of him. Your thoughts consume you, don’t let them blind you too.”

He always keeps a close eye on Hux, but he knew she was right. He was _stupid_ but he wasn’t completely clueless. He could try to overthrow him. And in fact, after all the abuse he’d put him through, it wouldn’t surprise him if he was already planning to do just that.

He takes a few steps towards her and corners her against the wall. She looks up at him, not in fear but with focussed intent.

“If you could just _tell_ me where you are, no one will get hurt,” he says, right into her ear.

“No.” She was stubborn. She needed more of a push.

“They still think you killed Snoke. There is a bounty on your head. But if you tell me where the base is, I’ll let you off the hook.”

“Never,” she says, her eyebrows furrowing in determination. “I can take care of myself.”

“Of course you can.” His eyes soften for a moment and then he narrows them again. She was _infuriating_. She was hard to get through to but maybe that was why he couldn't get enough of her.

Everything is silent except for their breaths. His arms are on either side of her head pressed against the wall. She is close, _so close_ … close enough that he could almost…

Her hand begins to slowly reach up towards his face and his heart begins to beat erratically. The sound disappears. The entire galaxy seems to disappear. It was just the two of them. Only them. Only _her._

And then he stumbles forward. She’s gone. Their connection broken. He looks around in a daze and tries to gather his composure.

He’d been up against entire fleets in his TIE silencer. He’d fought countless enemies without any fear. But being that close to her was the most terrifying thing he’d ever experienced. Feeling the way he did when she was that close was incomparable to anything else.

Yet he had never wanted anything as much as he wanted her.


End file.
